


Sweet Memories

by dvorahthereal



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Erron is a WHOLE softie, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, kabal decided to be domestic™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvorahthereal/pseuds/dvorahthereal
Summary: Kabal and Erron's typical mornings after they have passionate evenings.(AKA There's so much lack of content that I decided to hop on the new wave of Erbal shippers, enjoy!! xx)





	Sweet Memories

It was a quiet morning in Outworld.

Erron stood on the porch of his and Kabal's quaint cottage, sipping his coffee slowly as if he were trying to savor the taste. After a lot of (frequently bloody) jobs and quick errands, they were finally able to buy their own home.

The mortgage wasn't too expensive, but they were extremely lucky to have been able to pay it off quickly. Erron was always out somewhere doing a job for some rich bastard who wanted someone dead, so it was up to Kabal to hustle their combined money to pay off their loans in time. They joked often about how clumsy Erron was, always almost forgetting that they had bills to pay, but now the financial struggle was over and they could finally relax in the silent wilderness.

Birds came and went in their neck of the woods, and that was Erron's only complaint about the house. The second a pesky vulture were to (god forbid) land on their roof and cause a symphony of sound, Erron knew it was his wake up call. Kabal on the other hand slept peacefully through it, usually worn out from the other night, whether it be that they had sex or he just stayed up late doing whatever burn victims do at 2am. It was an unhealthy cycle, but it wasn't out of depression or sadness, so Erron let it slide with just a few restrictions to make sure Kabal didn't stay up late all night.

Erron was interrupted when he heard quiet breathing behind him, and a sliding door opening.

Erron crossed his arms as if he were about to judge Kabal, and took a good look at the burn victim, staring him up and down, bedhead and all.

"You look cute in over sized shirts," chuckled Erron, placing his empty coffee cup on the end table next to him, "My shirts."

Kabal only smiled under his respirator, and scratched at his neck. He offered Erron a sip from his mug, but the Texan didn't like to drink his coffee black, so he politely declined.

"Awh, that was a mighty sweet gesture of yours," Erron said with a sigh. He walked over to Kabal and ran a gloveless hand through his hair, cupping the back of his head gently.

"Take that thing off and kiss me," grinned Erron. Kabal happily obliged, disconnecting the tubes from the gas of his mask and slipping the device off over his head. He leaned forward to kiss Erron, placing his hands gingery on the other man's hips. Erron shifted his weight towards Kabal, pulling his face closer to close the gap between them.

Kabal smiled into the kiss, tilting his head to turn the smooch to a full on lip lock. Erron moaned in response, brushing a hand down the small of Kabal's back. They broke away a hot second after, both men panting from loss of breath.

"You said ten to fifteen minutes you could go without that respirator?" asked Erron, brushing a thumb over the burn scars on Kabal's cheek. Kabal held Erron's free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Unless I'm subjected to extreme discomfort," said Kabal, smiling, "And I'll suffer from that if you don't go make us breakfast, like, right away," Kabal finished. Erron buried his face in Kabal's shoulder, jokingly swaying with him until he opened the door to head back inside.

"Eggs?"

"Something more flavorful."

Erron sighed, silently chuckling from Kabal's obvious cheekiness.

"You're so lucky that I love you."

\--

Long story short, Erron didn’t know how to cook.

Eggs would've been hassle-free, but Kabal had to stick his nose up in the air and protest against the idea of them, so he tried his hand at making pancakes. 

Kabal judged the dish as if he were Gordon Ramsay, making a face when he bit into one. Erron scoffed at this immature action, huffing out a sigh of defeat. He thought he deserved at least an A for effort.

“Baby c'mon, not even Kano would eat this!” Kabal poured a mountain of syrup on his, perhaps trying to drown the taste in sugary goodness. Erron rolled his eyes and draped his arms around Kabal’s shoulders.

“That’s bullshit in the first degree.”

“You’re right, Kano would abso-fuking-lutely devour this.”

Erron chuckled, resulting in Kabal gently removing his hat off of his head and placing it on the table.

“I’ll do the dishes if you blow me,” Kabal snickered, carding his fingers through Erron’s perfectly gelled hair. Erron managed to choke out a laugh, and pulled on the collar of Kabal’s shirt.

“Like hell you will.” Erron leaned forward to suck a hickey onto Kabal’s neck, but he was quickly interrupted with a push of Kabal’s hand.

“Noto in the right place,” Kabal managed to moan out trying to survive the overwhelming contentment that made his heart race, “You know where I like it.”

Erron answered by gingerly pulling down the collar of Kabal’s baggy shirt, sucking a wet hickey on the soft skin underneath Kabal’s collarbone. Kabal let out a whimper of satisfaction, letting Erron know that he did good by Kabal. Passion ran through his veins as he pushed Kabal onto their fridge, kissing him passionately.

Erron could feel Kabal’s heart racing through his body as their chests clashed, almost hurting enough to bruise the two men. Kabal hissed in pain, but that noise slowly turned into a moan as Erron planted little kisses down his jawline, leaving a trail of wet saliva and satisfaction in his wake.

As they broke away from the moment Kabal reached for his respirator and slipped the bottom half of it over his face, leaving his eyes and forehead exposed. Erron ran a hand through Kabal’s silky hair, taking in the moment in silence.

“I like that you grew your hair out,” grinned Erron, happily watching Kabal pant through his respirator, still blushing from severe afterglow, “It really frames your face.”

Kabal looked up at Erron with hopeful eyes, almost filling the pair with enough energy to go for a round two.

“Better for you to tug on when you're a moaning mess, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! I love all of you 💞💞


End file.
